Dragons at Hogwarts
by Morkeleb
Summary: Elora Renquist comes to Hogwarts with a secret, but what will happen when Harry and the gang finds out? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah              *denotes thought 

This first part takes place in Romania, with Ron's brother.

Charlie and his crew stared in horror as the largest Norwegien Ridgeback they'd ever encountered flew at them, spitting fire everywhere. They dropped to the ground and the dragon flew over. As it came circling back, they prepared a stun curse. Just as the dragon was about to fly past again, Charlie shouted at the top of his lungs, **_Enoramis Imovalis_**! Streaks of color flew out of the tip of his wand, and the dragon crashed to the ground. The crew got up shakily. *I wonder what got that Ridgeback so upset, thought Charlie. One of his crew had ventured forward and was looking into the nest the dragon had been defending. "Charlie, you better come get a look at this!" he shouted. The whole team rushed over and stared in shock at what was in the nest. "Bloody hell" was all Charlie could say.


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc.  
  
Dear Ron, So how are things going at Hogwarts? The research is bloody interesting here in Romania. I sent you this note as a heads up. A new girl will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. She seems to be a very special person. She's the daughter of one of my teammates here in Romania, named Elora Renquist, but please don't ask her too much about dragons. Make her feel comfortable at school; I'm sure you'll like her. Your brother, Charlie  
  
Ron handed the note to Harry while stuffing more porridge in his mouth. "Thisshouldbeinteresting,wouldn'tyousayHarry?" Ron asked with his mouth full. "Please finish chewing!" cried Hermonie as she got spattered with food evacuating Ron's mouth. Ron stuck his tongue out at her while Harry poured over the note. "I've never heard of a person starting midterm at Hogwarts, she must be very special." Harry muttered. "Yes, she must either really smart, or really rich to get now!" Ron said. *I wonder when she'll get here, Ron thought.  
  
Suddenly, the great hall doors swept open and Professor McGoneckle (I know I spelled it wrong) led a tall girl into the hall, followed by Dumbledore and the few other teachers who weren't at breakfast. The students quieted down quickly as Dumbledore stood at the head of the hall. "Today, we would like to do something a little unorthodox. Usually, students come to Hogwarts at the start of the semester, but today, we will have a new student joining us." He turned to the girl and asked her to sit on the stool. He then placed the sorting hat on her head. At this, the students began to murmur. "She's too old to be a first year. She's getting sorted now, at breakfast, I thought they only sorted first years? Is she a first year?" All the children fell silent though as the sorting hat shouted out "Gryffindor!" Confused, some of the students clapped, and more joined in as the teachers began to applaud. The girl gracefully slipped from the chair and slid into the seat next to Hermoine, across from Ron and Harry. The first thing both boys noticed about the girl was that she was stunningly gorgeous. She had jet-black curly hair that fell in cascades all the way down her back. Her eyes, a chilling blue were accented further by faint tattoos that surrounded her left eye and swept back to her left temple. The boys found it hard not to gawk and stare. She slowly and gracefully turned to Hermoine (yeah I know, everything she does is graceful), "Hello, my name is Elora Renquist.,"she said in accented English. "Hi, I'm Hermoine, and this is Ron and Harry", she added pointing to the two dumb struck boys. Harry shook her hand while Ron continued to stare. With a nudge, Ron took her hand and shook it. "Wait, did you say your name is Elora Renquist?" Harry asked. "Yes, I did." "Your beaut- I mean you're from Romania!" Ron shouted. "Yes, I am." "His brother Charlie just sent us a letter saying you were coming." Harry explained, waving the letter around. "Yes, Charlie was the one who gave me the idea and the money to come here. And he did mention several brothers who go here." Ron shot his hand up, "Yup, I'm one of Charlie's brothers. Me right here!" Suddenly Professor Dumbledore came up behind Elora. "Excuse us, but I must fill Miss Renquist in on the general precedings here at Hogwarts and get her schedule. She will be joining you later today though, after she is settled." Elora got up smoothly. "It was nice to meet you all. Hopefully I will see you later today." And with that she and Dumbledore left the Hall.  
  
  
  
**So what da ya think. I just came up with this idea, trust me it gets better so please stick with me. I live for reviews, so whatever feed back I get, I'll appreciate. More to come soon I hope! 


End file.
